Shugo Chara fanfic :)
by Angelic Creature 21
Summary: What happens after Tadase finds out about Ikuto and Amu


Hi everyone sorry I haven't been on lately I've been a bit sick lately I would like to thank everyone for all there kind comments and good critiques. I will try to complete and fix all of my stories up for you guys, here's a new one for you though it's about Shugo Chara and how what happens after Tadase finds out about Ikuto staying in Amu's room. Tell me what you think?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters in any way I just love to type stories about them done my way. Enjoy.

Amu- I can't tell them my secret

Ran- They'll understand Amu

Amu- I'll be putting them in danger if I do

Miki- They'll help us, you know that Amu

Amu- That's what I am afraid of

*Amu goes missing for four weeks after her fight with Ikuto because of Tadase*

"They're going to find me I have to hide." I staggered down my new schools street it felt weird being back here after four weeks, I held onto my very bruised and cut arm. I had to keep looking behind me in case I saw they're car there was no way I could go home I wouldn't get them involved with this.

"The school I'll hide there." I walked to the Guardian's room it looked as if no one had been there in a while so I would probably be safe till tomorrow at least, maybe I could finally sleep.

I heard voices as my legs gave up on me I had to crawl behind a chair that was the only place I could make it to, the door opened as I heard three people speaking a girl and two guys.

"We have to keep looking for her I am not giving up on Amu it's my fault she was alone." Was that Ikuto that didn't sound like him my stomach made a grumbling sound as I clutched it trying to make it quieter at least?

"Did you hear that?" The girl she sounded like Utau I didn't understand why would they still look for me?

"Is someone there?" The other boy I think that was Tadase well it sounded like him I had to get out of here I couldn't let them get hurt it was safer for them to think I ran away and forgot about me, my stomach had stopped making noises.

"It was probably just the wind or something." Ikuto said, I sighed quietly when all of a sudden a head was above me over the chair I gasped it was Ikuto.

"Amu!" I got up and backed away from them as they came forward I wasn't holding onto my arm anymore so blood was pouring from a wound which instantly stopped them from coming towards me.

"You have to go and stop looking for me please." I held onto my arm again to stop the bleeding as I heard more voices it was all the others Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Nagiko and Sukai they stopped talking after seeing me.

I heard a tree branch snap outside to the left as I heard whispering, I looked back at the others as tears threatened to spill from my eye lids. I gulped as I knew it was too late why, why did I have to stop here they wouldn't be getting involved if I just kept going the tears did fall down then as my knees gave out on me again I had barely enough strength to stand up.

"There's someone here." I heard the voices outside as did the others they got down instantly Ikuto still looked my way the tears wouldn't stop flowing I looked down at my lap so they didn't have to see.

"Dammit the girls gone we have to go back and tell the boss." One of the guys grumbled as the footsteps retreated away as I heard them far away I looked up and stopped crying that wouldn't help me what's so ever.

"I want answers now Amu who's after you?" Ikuto was standing above me as I looked up at him, then I felt something fly into my chest as I looked down to see Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. I forgot about everything as I hugged them then they looked as if they had been crying.

"Amu!" They all shouted together that was funny I hugged them I didn't want to let them go and was very sad to.

"Hey guys, it's been a while." I held my hands to my face as I saw the others inching towards me Yaya looked as if she was about to end up in tears the others just looked shocked.

"If I tell you what happened then you'll be in danger as well and I don't want that to happen so I'll leave again okay just pretend I never existed." I tried to get up but my legs were so sore Ikuto bent down in front of me and helped me up he brought me to the couch as my chara's followed.

"Just let us help you for once." I didn't forget about yelling at him about Tadase I don't know whether they just wanted to forget about it, Tadase had a handkerchief and made a tourniquet around the cut that wouldn't stop bleeding his hands were shaking at first but he made them stop.

"I can't ask for help from any of you after I've been deceiving you for so long, you never found out the real reason I went to this school it was because I was trying to escape my past. My parents don't know but a few years ago I witnessed someone being killed and they've been trying to find me since then I begged and begged to move so I could escape, so I could keep my family safe. I honestly thought I was safe here until the day of the fight I ran out of the house to find Tadase and that was when they grabbed me I managed to escape a few days ago I've been running since then they haven't caught me yet." Until just then well they almost caught me I brought my leg up to my chin but put it down when the shocked look got worse Dia and Ran where on my legs while Su and Miki were sitting on my shoulders.

"Why wouldn't you just tell us from the beginning?" Kukai asked, I looked at the others I didn't want them to get hurt I looked out the window as I answered his question I could see partially what was going on outside.

"Because I didn't want you to die for helping me, when I was there I found out they had been watching me for a while but they luckily didn't see anything about you guys. If they found out you guys knew now they would kill you so I beg of you, never and I mean never speak of seeing me or knowing anything." My arm began to throb slightly as my adrenaline fully wore off, I sighed as I got sleepy my eyes tried to close on me.

"You should trust us more we'd help you no matter what, I mean were like a family here and we look after each other." Yaya told me, she sounded a bit annoyed I coughed into my hand I didn't bother to look down I knew there would be a little bit of blood it had been like that for a bit. They really did a number on me there.

"I can't go home anymore, I can't go anywhere. I won't get anyone else involved in this again." I said as my eyes couldn't fight off the sleep any longer and I fell onto the couch it was so comfy I fell asleep instantly.

What do you guys think? Please comment will post next page very shortly.


End file.
